The Soilder and the Bookworm
by KatieKatz1991
Summary: Set during WW2 there is no magic. Fremione all the way. Rating for later chapters summary sux I know just check it out R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**The Solider and the Bookworm**_

 _ ***Set durring WW2 there is no magic.**_

 _Chapter One_

 _The year is 1942 the entire country is on edge with the coming threat of Hitler. We're all afraid of what could happen._

"Mia stop it. You promised." Fred said taking my hand and pulling it up to his lips to kiss. "I can't help it Freddie. You have to go back there tomorrow. I can't help but miss you already." I said as a blush crept onto my face. "Hitler made us leave England but the states cannot fall. I just want to make sure of that. It's not like I want to go and leave you. Especially now." Fred said putting his hand on my engourged abdomen.

We were married in a simple ceremony at the Burrow, his childhood home before fleeing to the states. And we weren't the only ones that did. As well as us all of the Weasley family plus our good friends Luna and Neville. We were told that we weren't the only ones that fled to the states. And everything was all good for a short time. But then Pearl Harbor was attacked.

"You and George will look out for each other and keep the pranking to off the battlefield for me at least?" I asked as Fred got this hudge smile on his face. "You have my word. I have no plans to leave either of you." Fred said rubbing my baby belly. "Oi, you too come back and enjoy the party you two can have some alone time later." Ginny said as she grabbed both of our arms dragging us both back outside.

"Ginny hold on." I said as she let go of me and walked over to the others. "I do have a surprise for you regarding our very near future would you like to know what it is?" I asked. "Of course. You know how much I love surprises." Well then go get George because I only want to say this once." I said as he went to go grab George very quickly. "Ok Hermione what is it?" George asked. "Well Fred doesn't know this yet and I thought since you both share everything I would tell you two together. As you both know I'm about 20 weeks which is when you find out what your having. So the doctor told me that we're having twins a boy and a girl." I said giving them both a moment to process the news. Before I knew it two sets of arms were around around me giving me the biggest Weasley twin bear hug imaginable.

"Oi you three what is going on?" Ron asked looking very offical in his dress greens which brought tears to my eyes. The very thought of both he and Harry being so far away from me as well as my husband and his twin. "We just recieved some wonderful news from my beautiful sister-in-law." George said removing his arms from around me so that only Fred's remained which suited me just fine.

"So what's the news?" Ron asked as the other Weasley's gathered around Fred and myself some with excitment and some with worry. " We're having twins." Fred said with a silly grin upon his face. "Are they girls or boys?" Ginny asked. "Or one of each?" Molly asked. After Fred and I had started dating she insisted that I call her Molly instead of and after four years it still felt very weird even though I love and respect her. " The babies are a boy and a little girl." I said beaming from ear to ear then chaos hit and everyone was talking all at once. We almost didn't hear the mailman come up to the backyard. "Excuse me I am looking for a Fred and George Weasley." He said looking throughout the mass of redheads as Fred let go of my hand as he and George stepped forward.

"And you have found us." George said as he handed them the letters. The boys tore them open and quickly read them. "Boys is everything okay?" Arthur asked. "Yes and no." George said looking over the letters and comparing them. "Its a good news bad news situation." Fred said. "Babe your scaring me." I said as I rubbed my engourged stomach. "Don't be nervous Mia." George said as Fred came over to where I was standing. "Our orders have changed. We're going to Pearl Harbor. With the aviation division." Fred amd George said at the same time as many faces fell. "Will you being seeing combat and if you do how soon could it be?" I asked. "We honestly do not know but they want us there in two days at the latest. They also are saying that its going to be America's main base for the rest of the war." George said. "Who knows Mia you might be coming down soon as well." Fred said hopefully. "Are you Hermione Granger - Weasley?" The carrier asked as I nodded before being handed a letter.

 _Dear Nurse Granger - Weasley,_

 _As you know after the attack on Pearl Harbor we got thrown into the war that is happening in Europe. Because of this while Pearl is being rebuilt we are bringing in militsry and medical personel to Pearl. We hope that you will join us. Be here no later than the end of the week._

That was all it said because I didn't need to know who sent it because I already knew who did because of the seal on the outside. It was from the goverment. But for me it felt like the best news of the day. "Freddie it looks like w're both going to Pearl but they want me there at the end of the week." I said as I embraced my husband."So the three of you are all going to Pearl Harbor in the next week?" Molly asked looking very worried. "Yes, the boys need to go through basic before they are shipped overseas to help the other troops. The others should b getting their letters soon." I said as I read over Fred's letter that he handed me as he read over mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

We spent the next day packing and then headed towards the train that would take us to San Diego before taking a plane to get us the rest of the way to Pearl. Right now, we were saying our goodbyes. Fred and I still had no idea if we would be living together since we'd both be in Pearl and married. "Be careful Mia if you need anything call and we'll be there as soon as we can." Ginny said giving me a hug right after rubbing my engorged belly.

"Ginny, I'll be fine. Even though I have no idea if I'll even see Fred once we get down there. You should be getting you're orders soon Nurse Potter." I said in her ear which left her speechless.

She thought none of us knew. Except she forgot that a few of us had been there. But it happens with all that is going on in the world. But the wedding had been a small affair at the courthouse. Being best friends of both the new husband and wife had it's benefits.

But it was still sad to leave everyone. Some part of me was hoping that this war was just some bad dream. But I knew better than to think that way. As well as hoping that the war would be over before the guys saw any real action. But that was more possible than the first thought my head at that came into my head at least. "Mia, baby you need to calm down and relax. The stress is not good for the babies." Fred said rubbing my protruding belly affectionately. I knew he was right. If I didn't relax and soon they would be kicking like crazy shortly. I swear these babies are going to be amazing soccer players just like they're daddy and uncles. "Okay, you two we really need to go. Guys we'll write soon. We love you!" George exclaimed as the three of us headed onto the train and waved in farewell. Fear and laughter in his eyes but more laughter. All of us were afraid we would all never be together again. My biggest fear is that Fred would never hold his son and daughter in his arms.


End file.
